


All Men Do is Die

by BlueberryFlint



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor likes to be dominated, Biblical References, Butler!Alastor, F/M, Hitman!Alastor, Human!Alastor, I’m sorry, Murder, Mutual Pinning, Origin Story, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Themes, Teasing, Temptress, ancient evils, soft deer boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryFlint/pseuds/BlueberryFlint
Summary: Alastor never expected that his after life would be spent playing a game of cat and mouse. Caught between the dealings of an ancient evil and his insatiable hunger for power, the demon takes on the mission of hunting down a reincarnated soul. Little did he know that there’s more to the contract than just killing a helpless little girl.Alastor had to drag her soul back to hell again.Well, let’s just say, things get a little messy when issues are only dealt with after dark.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. Shoot Him Down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice Francis - Shoot Him Down!

Alastor never knew true fear until he met an ancient devil in the flesh.

He realized that too late, the pool of his own blood signaling his imminent doom. The shivers that death graced him with wasn’t tantamount to the rattling in his bones when he made the deal with the creature. It was more of a foreign feeling that he welcomed, a feeling that soon lingered at its possession and lost at the threat of his demise. On the other note, his soul was bound to go to hell without anyone’s help and he even wondered why he had the exchange in the first place.

The man let out a muffled cry. His brain will shut down in a few minutes and being chewed by dogs in the process was underwhelming and an absolute bore. If only he was strong enough to grab a knife and end everybody’s suffering. He would have gone down with a fight and not in this stupid helplessness he found himself in. Alastor took his final breath, closed his eyes and fell into the deep abyss.

Soon enough, he found himself under the red sky of a place far too familiar to him. His steps were quick and hurried, a rhythm more tiring than his usual stride. He was foolish enough to make the deal maker wait but what he was about to do next was the most reckless decision he was to partake in his whole afterlife. He did not mind the weird stares as the man walked aimlessly towards a place he only knew in his mind. ‘ _You’ll get there if you want to.’_ The devil murmured in their last encounter. _‘if you call upon it.’_

Alastor let out a wide grin, coaxing his own mind to cancel out the feeling of anxiety. He whispered its name once, twice, thrice, static crackling beneath his forced smile and then hoped for the best. He felt the ground rumble and the blood in his already dead body boil. The raw and absolute power that he saw on the day he summoned the devil had manifested again. A swirl of darkness appeared in front of him, its presence expertly concealed within cramped buildings and murky sewers. He stepped inside and let the inter-dimensional rift swallow him whole.

“So you’re finally dead.” A voice resounded from the darkness. It was low and sensual, like a siren luring you into the sea. Alastor followed it blindly, hands in front of him as he tried to find anything that can help him identify this place. The disembodied figure let out a low chuckle directed at his attempts. With the sound of snap, the place morphed into a large cave barely illuminated by torches lined up towards a makeshift throne. “Took you long enough to fulfill your part of the bargain, sweetie.” From a far, the man saw a figure standing up. Its dark outline went down the flight of stairs, shadows enveloping the entirety of its body. The apparition looked at the newly turned demon.

Alastor felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as its piercing gaze met his. It was even more intimidating in its natural habitat. A white curse mark adorned the side of its shadow arm - a reminder of the spell casted upon the figure which took away the convenience of a body. The man gulped, his smile slightly faltering.“I’m sorry for my tardiness, milady.” He bowed, forcing himself to keep up with his usual pompous attitude. “I had to stick around a little bit, you know it’s entertaining to watch the fall of men.” He noticed how his demonic voice sounded like it was coming from a radio. Static crackled as he tried to cough out the filter.

To no avail.

The figure stalked closer, revealing sharp ruby red eyes. It scanned the once human’s new features. “A deer demon, that’s quite cute.” Its shadow-clothed hand went to touch the strands of his perked hair, and then it went to his face where his perpetual smile rested. Even in the afterlife, this figure was still annoying to no end. “Do you remember the details of our deal or should I indulge you in another monologue?” The shadow flickered as it passed by a few torches, tell tales of fingers then reaching out to cup the man’s cheek, dust his shoulder - any physical contact to make him know that it was there and he was trapped in its territory.

Alastor tensed at each touch sent his way. He hated non-consensual touching but there was just something in the way this creature asserted its authority that made him suck it all up. He found the right voice to speak, masking his fear with an animated reply. “Well, I seem to have forgotten.” His usual upbeat talk show charms toned down significantly.

There was a whisper of a wrecked smile beneath the darkness of the figure. It moved closer, its mouth now resting just an inch away from his ear. Alastor hid the discomfort its proximity caused. He closed his eyes as he listened to the voice. “I give you my power in exchange for your service. A henchman of some sort, my hitman if you want to be more civilized.” 

The man almost jumped when he came face to face with the creature. A few of the grotesque details were highlighted by the light coming from the torches. It was grim and twisted - a disturbing sight of holes and teeth presented in front of him. He gulped down his fear and muttered his purpose of arrival. “and do I get all of your power or just a portion of it?” Alastor almost stumbled back when he felt a wind blow against his figure.

The apparition looked away, climbing back to the throne where it rested. “You get a good portion in one condition.”

“And what is that?” The deer demon raised an eyebrow at the words. Was the ancient evil really considering his challenge or is he stepping right into its trap? Either way, Alastor had to watch his words. If there’s one thing he learned when dealing with dark magic is that he had to set the scopes and limitations.

“I have to undergo a myriannal cleanse.” The apparition shoulders fell as it leaned back against the chair. Its head visibly lolled to the side as the monologue continued. “My power is already threatening the queen’s throne.”

It was the first time the man heard about a cleanse. He didn’t even know what it meant or what it did to the figure but he did understand that it was a cause of distress. He took a step closer, daring his lips to keep smiling despite the fear hidden beneath golden teeth. “If you would please enlighten me about the situation, I seem to not get it.” Alastor was careful - oblivious of the fate that lied ahead of him. He kept his tone high and mighty but humble enough to not get on the wrong side.

The apparition cocked its head towards the demon. “I have a chance to be reborn again. Lucifer says its a gift but I know that bitch Lilith wants me good as gone.” It smiled from its place, a mess of teeth proudly embellished by sharp rubies and diamonds. “If the time finally comes, you have to find me on earth and make me remember who I really am and what I really want.”

There was a long pause that followed. Alastor watched as the figure morphed into a transparent human being. She was beautiful in every sense - hair as dark as night, lips as red as roses and deep curves that were delightfully sinful. The form was temptation in flesh, evident on how the gracefulness was amplified with sultry undertones. The woman smiled at Alastor and he could have sworn that it oozed sex appeal even for someone who wasn’t too fazed by sex itself.

Suddenly, the man felt as if she was even more menacing in this form. The evil motioned for the deer demon to move closer, hands commanding him with a come-hither motion. “You surely are a woman of ambition, milady. I admire that.” He obliged but stopped abruptly when he was met with the short flight of stairs. He heard static rise in his ears, something that was entirely her doing. “too ambitious.”

The figure noticed his hesitation and decided to pull him closer. Phantom arms extended and wrapped itself around his lanky stature. Alastor let out a mixture of a squeak and a groan, his smile faltering for a second before it settled back on his face. His lids fluttered open to reveal that he met eye to eye with no other than the devil, her long lashes batting at him with a sinister curve on her lips. “Don’t you think it would be fun? To see me as queen of hell?” He felt a tickle on his chin with fingers that were not quite solid nor not quite there. “And if I become queen, I’ll shower you with all the carnal pleasures. Power, wealth, prestige... you name it. You’ll be feared and revered all through-out this withering wasteland.” Her face was both beautiful and haunting. It had launched a thousand ships when she was alive and maybe a thousand more with her death. “Would you like that, Alastor?”

Satan forbid the thoughts that crossed men’s mind with her voice alone.

He shook off the hazy rush, trying his hardest to stop his brain from giving into whatever power this woman had over him. He forced his mouth to speak, a headache blossoming consequently. “As much as I’d love to say yes. I think I’m at the shorter end.”

“Shorter end?!” And then the beauty was gone, shadows morphing back into the shapeless ugliness it relinquished in. The man suppressed a sigh when the pressure left his body, taking with it the surge of lust that grew out of nowhere. Dark shadows began to surround the entirety of the cave, the feeling of anger pulsating in his being and his surroundings. It was thick and unbearable and it radiated from the figure that occupied the throne. “Don’t you know my power is one of the purest form of evil, even matching Lucifer’s itself!” The devil screamed, its voice resounding through out the place.

Alastor knew better than to be consumed by fear. “You want me to become your lifetime slave, is that it?” He pressed further, his knees were starting to feel like jelly and an unknown force was beating at his back as if motioning his body to submit to the devil.

The voice then multiplied, a chorus of tones raging from the deepest bass to the highest soprano answered his challenge. “You sold your soul to me in the first place. These are just favors I’m granting you!” There was a furious entity that pulled at his body and it took all of his crumbling resolve to stand his ground.

“You’re losing your composure, milady.” The words felt forced, almost as if it didn’t want to come out. Though Alastor knew that this was what he wanted to say and that the figure’s power was just manifesting itself. He blocked out the various senses that overwhelmed him and focused on the cards that he was playing. Victory was almost there and his trap was working much better than he anticipated. “Your anger is not justified.”

The figure paused at the words, a striking look of familiarity crossed its features before morphing back into the beautiful woman she was before. This time, there was a little more effort given to its skin color. She felt more human than anything else, the tension dissipating and Alastor’s attention aimed towards the person that stood just in front of him. “What do you want me to do.” The woman asked.

_**Bingo.** _

The man’s smile widened at the words and his spirit visibly lifted. She had fallen right into his trap and now he had to make the deal. “If we do succeed and you become the queen...” He stepped forward. Naturally, Alastor towered over her and it gave him enough confidence to push through with the things he had in mind. “let me use all your power to seize hell and the entirety of it.”

“You should have said sooner.” A sly smirk crossed her features as the woman reached out to touch his cheeks. Unlike earlier, her hands were warm and it gave him the feeling that someone was actually there. This was such an unexpected turn of events, one that the man delighted in. “You know, I like your spirit so I’m saying yes as long as you know your place and shall still serve and not harm me.”

Alastor nodded. “Seems fair.” 

“Do you accept, then?”

“Absolutely.”

It came to him as a surprise when the woman pushed him towards her throne, sitting on his lap to make sure he was not going anywhere. For a few moments, confusion crossed his face but Alastor realized that the woman loved toying with him. She was a force to be reckoned with, a temptress in her own right and she was using it to her advantage. Somehow, the figure knew that Alastor did not give a single shit about lust. She was breaking down all his defenses, manipulating him and making his strong point into a vulnerability. Metal locks then encased his wrists and his feet as the entity gently tapped a button too far enough for him to reach.

The woman smiled at the sight of the captured man. She leaned in and forced him to look at her, grabbing his chin and pining it down in place. One long nail raked her own neck, allowing blood to trickle down her collarbone and into the man’s shirt. His eyes focused on her lips and the ancient language she whispered while he was bound. It sounded like a bunch of gibberish that a child would say but who was he to question rituals. The figure looked at him, a devious smirk the only redeeming feature on her face. The woman was greatly pleased with the state he was in. She tightened her grip on his chin, exposing her bloodied neck for the man to see. “Lick.” She commanded, forcing his tongue out of his lips. “Don’t waste a single drop.”

Alastor grunted his disapproval but was immediately met with sharp nails digging into his thigh. His surprised groan was muffled by the pressure the devil put on his cheeks. The man thrusted forward, the appendage quickly getting the job done in a vertical swipe of saliva. 

And then it hit him.

The sweetness of burnt caramel wrapping around his tongue in an irresistible wanton longing for its taste. His breath turned ragged and his nose was tickled by strongest of smells. Something feral in him awakened, something ancient and powerful that came with each lick he had given to the woman’s throat. He felt his own claws scratch the woman’s thigh, forcing the figure to expose more of her neck to let him drink in every drop of her blood. He fully understood now. She was doing this so he could track her, the memory of his cravings imprinted deeply in his mind. 

The woman smiled, pinning his neck back in a choke hold to stop him from sucking her dry.

“Go have fun with your power, broadcast your carnage or some shit like that.” She felt the vibrations of his growl course through her fingers, a tension growing furiously with every action she did to him. It was his lust for power that she tapped into and his lust was a hungry lion waiting to be fed. Just a taste wouldn’t be enough and she knew he wanted more. It gave him enough reason to look for her when the time comes. “but do not tell people where it came from or I’ll kill you with the same blood you used to vow to me.” She quickly morphed back to the faceless void bringing the locks with her, her physical self was now more air than an apparition.

Alastor let out a cough as long slender fingers went to caress his abused neck. His red hair was a mess on top of his head and his smile was wider than it had ever been. Along with that, he saw shadows that lingered in the cave, waiting for his command and ready to be at his disposal.“You never fear dying, don’t you?” A genuine question directed at the figure.

“Darling, if you lived long enough in hell you’d know...” All the torch lights began to die out as the figure started to fade away. The last of its power was spent on transfering its abilities to the other demon, its body now starting to disintegrate and its soul now moving on to a higher plane of existence. “...that all men do is die and the cowards fear death more than their foe.”

The deer demon smiled from where he was seated, head resting on one of his hands as he let the ancient power settle within him. “I expected nothing less from a treacherous queen.”

“And I expect anything more than a cheesy radio talk show host.” The last torch sizzled and burn before it was reduced down into embers. “Serve me well, Alastor.” The voice echoed and boomed through out the place, the smell of burnt caramel being picked up by the wind along with the dark apparition that accompanied it.

It was going to be a long night.

Though it was one that Alastor had the pleasure of seizing with his new found power, a wide smile on his lips and a thirst that can only be satisfied with the sight of bloodshed.


	2. Lone Digger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lone Digger - Caravan Palace

Out of all the places Alastor tried to search, he found her somewhere he most expected her to be - the town where he didn’t bother to look.

It was slightly cramped in the hub the woman frequented. Its walls were lined and painted in deep obsidian with red curtains to complement the sexual nature of the place. Dim lights changing to neon pinks, greens and blues illuminated the area. The music, a little sensual for the man’s liking, was programmed to match the flickering of each stage bulb. A few patrons flocked near the performance area while others were busy grabbing unto any article of clothing they could see on the ladies. Less is more and more is surely suffocating.

And then in mere happenstance, he saw her. 

She was dressed in an exquisite red silk robe, her eyes piercing even from a far. Her lips were painted in the darkest maroon, raven hair let down in large curls and already long lashes made even more prominent with her dark eyeshadow. He could tell the woman was a crowd favorite judging by the number of men buying her drinks. It was her fifth martini that night and it wasn’t even past eight thirty.

Alastor played with his fix of whiskey while he eyed his target. He ran his fingers on the rim of the old fashioned glass, one arm leaning on the table to support his head. It won’t be too long before the woman finishes her drink and then the waiter would serve her another of the paid cocktails shouldered by her common clientele. With that thought, Alastor had to work fast. The demon clicked his fingers, signaling the barista to whip up another shot of whiskey exclusively for the person he was interested in. He cocked a brow at the target before the glass of liquor finally made its way towards her.

Whispers were shared between the barista and the woman. She looked towards the demon’s part of the room, wide brown eyes narrowing in a suggestive manner before raising her own drink as a sign of thanks. The man returned the gesture, tipping the whiskey to meet his lips. This seem to caught her attention, a short and quick smile shared between the two.

The woman sauntered towards his position, hips swaying leisurely beneath her tight robe. A man turned to stop her from approaching the demon but she only waved him away. Soon enough, she was face to face with Alastor himself. “and what’s a gentleman like you doing here?” The brunette noticed his too dapper attire and his neat hair styled into a perfect do. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd due to his aristocratic nature. Something told her he reeked of money and class and maybe the woman just wanted a slight taste of that.

Alastor let out a charming smile, bringing his drink to his lips before taking a sip. “Oh dear, if you only knew...” He regarded her with lidded eyes, glass resting at the tip of his lips as graceful hands held on to the body. “the only thing gentle about me would be the smile and this soft cotton shirt.”

The woman visibly squirmed at the statement, pearly whites biting her own bottom lip in anticipation. “Mind if I take a seat?” She gestured to the empty lounge adjacent to the man. Only then did the demon notice her classically painted nails, maroon under the dim light and red under the others. It reminded him of something way before hell, a little tribute for his past life.

Alastor nodded, raising a brow at her invitation. “It’s all yours.”

The woman slithered her way towards the seat, her probing sensuality almost catching the demon off guard. The scent of burnt caramel hit his senses and it took all of his resolve to not look faze at her arrival. His hand went to the seat, clutching the edge of it as he tried to control the need to run his nails around her neck and make her bleed. “Thanks for the drink, by the way. You’d think when you slept with certain men for the nth time, they’d at least get your liquor right.” She leaned forward, a little bit of cleavage peeking out of her robe. Her eyes scanned his dapper attire as the amusement in her grew. “Let me buy you your second glass.”

Alastor waved off the offer, his signature smile unfaltering. “Don’t bother, love. I don’t get to drink much in the great depression, never really built the tolerance for it.” He only realized his words too late. This was not hell and most of the people weren’t aware of his presence. It flew almost too naturally, though the situation did hide the fact that it was true and he wasn’t joking.

The woman scoffed at his words. “What are you, eighty three?” She wiped off the excess whiskey that dripped down her mouth, slim fingers making direct contact with plump lips.

The demon stared at the action, a straight face hiding the fact that he wanted to bite it and make her bleed. Anything to taste the sweetness of power in her system. He unconsciously ran his tongue against his teeth, golden razors threatening to peek through his human facade. The taste of his own blood snapped Alastor out of the reverie. “I’d like to believe that.” He added.

The lady smiled at his words. Is this a famous past time of rich men? Pretending that they were someone else other than the person in front of her. It was funny to think of it and she almost wished that she had the luxury to do such things. “Well I also like to believe that I’m a queen stuck in hell born unto the earth as punishment for being too naughty down there.” Her words were almost venomous but the pretty expression that crossed her face aroused a laugh from the demon. She clawed the air, purring consequently as the laughter continued.

Alastor found her statement vexing. Did she knew about her past life or it was only the phantom memory of her reign that urged her to say those things. Either way, the demon only had one job. He observed her through his bits of chuckles, the sound dying down as the man ran his hand against his hair. “How much is your night?” A change of topic to steer away the thoughts formulating in her mind.

The woman narrowed her gaze, answering in a sultry tone to the rather suggestive offer. “Depends on what kind of night.”

Alastor smirked as he emptied his glass of whiskey. He hated drinking. The demon never understood the hype of this so called beverages. Maybe it was the difference in time periods but he felt badly intoxicated. As if the woman in front of him wasn’t enough to bring him towards an unexplainable high. “Well, what kind of night do you want it to be?”

As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, one of the directors approached their area and whispered something to the woman. Her face visibly dropped as an annoyed expression crossed her features. Alastor cleared his throat, catching both of their attention. The lady was the first to speak. “I gotta hustle first, wouldn’t want to throw away money, do we?” She stood up from the table, her robe coming off in one swift motion to reveal the lace lingerie she was wearing. “You want to watch?”

The man raised a brow, a clear lump forming on his throat. Alastor forced it down. He wasn’t used to these kind of things but there’s really no harm in trying, right? “Of course.” The man stood up as his signature smile settled back on his face. “A gentleman never resists a woman’s offer.”

The dance felt like sensuality incarnate with its subtle touches and provocative movements however, who was Alastor to know that? He never had intimate moments with a person. Raging desires were satiated through killing and lust was drowned with buckets of bloodshed. Though it was the first time he was drawn to a particular person, an ancient demon in this case, in a way he would have not imagined him feeling. He knew too well that his longing was only a part of the deal and a spell that was casted to aid in the mission. Lust for power was a hunger too great to leave unsatisfied yet he was all too amused with everything unfolding in front of him. Her hips swayed in an intoxicating rhythm, clothes suddenly a nuisance to everyone’s eyes. Alastor subdued the carnal desire for her blood, his gloves had come undone and demonic talons were out for the world to see. 

He motioned for the director, handed him a wad of cash and soon enough he was walking out of the door, a hand rwrapped around the lady’s arm and the other holding the car door for her to enter.

She looked almost too innocent without the flashing lights that adorned her skin. Wide doe-like eyes stared at the man driving, gentle fingers holding his hand and rubbing circles around his wrist. The woman clearly knew how to make a man feel special, romance some sort menu to her rather promiscuous nature. Alastor sent her a sidelong glance. “You’re staring.”

Her posture tensed and the grip on his hand tightened but her face did not carry guilt. “Well.” She asked for an explanation, one that the demon didn’t quite get a hold of.

“Well?” He repeated.

The woman sighed, temporarily breaking free from his hold and then settling her body to face the front. “You haven’t put a name to that handsome face of yours.” She almost cringed at the delivery, her charms fell flat as an awkward and confused look crossed the man’s face.

Alastor’s mouth formed a small _“Oh”_ at the realization. He knew that pretty well but having pointed out this fact almost too randomly, the demon had to take a minute to reorganize his thoughts. “They call me Al.” He had a soft spot for the name, one he didn’t dare to admit.

She raised a brow at the length of his name. “Al.” Her lips tested out the sound, a striking familiarity hitting her at the mention. The woman ignored the feeling and turned to look at the man. “As in?”

“Just Al.” Alastor shrugged it off. He didn’t want to reveal his devil’s name, knowing that it will arouse suspicion within the phantom memories that still lived within her. “How about you, my dear?”

“Jez, short for Jezebel.” There was the proof he was looking for. It wasn’t a happy coincidence that she was named after the body she took hold of in the past. Alastor caught wind that it was his mistress’ final request - to carry the same name that wreck-havoc all through out hell. She knew that it will bring him one step closer to the search, as if the smell of burnt caramel and his sudden longing for flesh wasn’t enough proof to begin with.

  
The demon nodded at her words. “Jezebel, the promiscuous biblical queen.” He followed the girl’s hand, turning right when she gestured towards the neighborhood her house was built in. It was not her first time bringing a man to her home. Though humble, it was cozy enough to induce a feeling of safety and sensual enough to be inviting. “The queen that shook Israel to the core - the ancient witch.” Alastor said matter of factly.

“You got that right.” Jez pointed at a bungalow near the end of the road. It was nice and it was also safe to assume that she was the only one living in it.

The demon stepped on the brakes, parking his car in front of drive way. He turned to look at the woman who was also staring at him with a child-like curiosity. “That’s a pretty name, I must say.”

Her lips curled upward and then the man suddenly forgot that she was a stripper in a club that catered for the richer clientele. “You’re too sweet.” She looked soft without the darkness of a crappy cover up or the beauty of lace lingerie barely hiding her skin. “I wonder if you’re always like this.” It was a genuine question - one out of repeated curiosity for her clients. Jez didn’t know if the next man would kill her so she did this instinctively to rule out the fear she had.

The man smiled deviously, grabbing one of her hands and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. “My dear, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already.”

The next events came in a blur of tugs and pushes, the rustling at the back seat furiously heightened when the two settled there. Alastor did not know what’s the purpose of opening the car doors if he was just going to be pushed back in, the woman’s kisses hot and ready to be reciprocated. He mistook her for an exhibitionist considering that it was just only meters away from the privacy of the bedroom and yet she chose to do it here. “Al” She breathed. “I want you here, please.”

Or maybe a little bit desperate.

Alastor flipped her against the other panel, pulling the door close with the tip of his foot. He was surprised that the whole length of him managed to fit in this cramped space, though maybe he did buy a bigger car compared to the one he used back then. Buttons came undone and the nice flush of neck flesh clouded the man’s judgement. He ran his slender fingers against it, Jez whimpering at the touch. “You’re quite impatient, my dear.” Alastor whispered against her ear, his lips left feathering touches against the shell.

“Al.” She was never teased like this before, never the one to beg someone to fuck her. “Please.” The huskiness of her voice made her need even more prominent. Maybe it was the Martinis but Jez took a hold of his white dress shirt and tugged closer for her lips to meet his. 

Alastor almost leaned back, overwhelmed by the scent of caramel and their sudden uncomfortable intimacy. He was the one to push her against the leather, mouth leaving an inexperienced tussle against hers. It wasn’t sex that drive his lust like crazy, it was her blood that called him, prompting him to bite every inch of skin in high hopes that he’d make her bleed. It told him to take up all the power stored within her system and make her beg on her knees. Though it was sheer absolute curiosity that made him kiss her, teeth grazing her plump lips. He knew he’d regret it after, exploring the confines of humanity while her cold corpse was wrapped around bloody hands. A cannibal - they used to call him and from the very beginning this was what he had planned to do. 

The demon bit down the crook of her neck, drawing blood from the area. A loud moan was unleashed with the woman’s perception blurring between pain and pleasure. Alastor licked the liquid off her skin, a tentative bite to test if it was truly the blood he wanted to devour and not some kind of spell the ancient demon casted.

Well, you had to give her credit though - this ancient demon wasn’t dumb.

The man crinkled his nose as a gruel and metallic taste crashed down upon his taste buds. His tongue stung and he had to wet it with saliva to stop the burning sensation. Alastor sat back, eyebrows furrowed and a disappointed look adorning his features. The scent of caramel was still there and his need was still prominent, however, the blood had a warding spell that turned it into poison.

Jezebel was confused. “Al?” She called out, a hand resting on one of his thighs. “Is it your wife? I promise, I wouldn’t tell anyone-“

Alastor quickly opened the door to conceal his demonic talons. He turned his head away from the woman as he felt his mouth water because of the the attraction he had to her blood. “No, that’s not it.” His golden razors started to materialize and the redness of his eyes begun to show through his human facade. The poison was affecting his system and soon enough Jezebel would see him for who he truly was. He did consider killing her but that would reset the timeline and he didn’t want to wait another hundred years for her soul to manifest.

The woman peeked out of the window to talk to the man. His back was facing her and his posture was tensed, almost as if he was suppressing something.“Then what’s the matter.” Jezebel asked again. She raked her brain for something she said between her needy pants that could have insulted him but to no avail. Alastor closed his eyes as the inviting smell was picked up by the air. It was too close, he’ll lose control if it was any more closer. The demon shoved his hand into one of his pockets and threw a wad of cash towards the woman who had conveniently stepped down from the car to follow after him.

Jezebel stared at the bank notes. It was more than what she usually charged for a night. “This is too much.” She gazed at the back of the man as the wind begun to whip against her skin. That was weird, she could have sworn that the night started out a little too humid for a sudden breeze.

For a second, he faced forward but the woman’s eyes were narrowed from the pressure of the wind beating down on her face. “Buy yourself something nice with it.” She felt him pass her by, long legs making his travel quick as a car door slammed consequently. “Good night, Jezebel.”

And then he was gone. Jezebel tried to follow after the car, her curiosity getting the best of her than the thought that she was all alone in a neighborhood, half naked and screaming after a client. This was by far one of the weirdest encounters she had. Well, the woman might not have her way with sex tonight but at least there was cash to cover it up. Jez walked back into her home before an inhumane sound resounded through out the neighborhood. She quickly locked all her doors and prayed for the best that her client was somewhere safe and away from what the night had to offer.

Meanwhile, Alastor stopped just in front of the main road. A blood curling scream left his lips as the poison corrupted his will and fed his bloodlust with thoughts of killing. His demon form had fully materialized and it won’t be too long before his nails were against a person’s throat. Red eyes turned to look at a nearby house. The demon smirked, his staff twirling in his hands as he gave the door a succession of loud knocks.

Just when he thought his suit couldn’t get any redder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write something darker compared to my previous work “The Devil Has A Secret”. I’ll be (hopefully) religously updating this.
> 
> Welp, you know what, this is more of a thirst fic with a plot but I do hope you enjoy this, you sinful creatures. Don’t forget to leave a comment, a kudos or a bookmark if you liked this! Let’s all go to hell together.  
> Until then,  
> Zephyr.


End file.
